You Left Me
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Mystery Inc. universe. Velma is now working in her mother's bookshop after Fred, Shaggy and Scooby left. Daphne no longer trusts her. She has contact from Mr.E and finds an ulikely ally. My take on how Velma came to work for Mr. E. Ties in to the first episode of Season Two, with Velmas POV. Tell me what you think. My first Scooby-Doo Fiction.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo and all realted media belongs to a SDMI fiction**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**OCs:None**_

"Velma Dinkley" A voice said from behind the bispetcaled girl causing her to jump.

"I know that voice" Velma said slowly turning from the shelf she was restocking in her mom's bookstore.

"Of course you do Velma" the voice replied

Velma was alone in the bookshop as her mother had gone somewhere to do something, Velma wasnt sure because she hadn't been listening. Velma stepped closer to where the voice was emanting. It was a small box with Mr. E's mark on it.

"What do you want E" Velma pratically growled

"You want to solve the mystery of Crystal Cove dont you" Mr. E inquired

"Whats it to you Mr.E, the gang is all spilt up and i dont care anymore" Velma spat out angrily

"Someone is a little angry now arent they" Mr E inquired with a slight chuckle.

"Your point" Velma inquired sarcastically

"You refused to see Angel, now why would you do that if you weren't angry" Mr. E asked

"Why are bothering me Mr. E? Perciles died in the flood of the caverns, or at least I assume he did" Velma replied

"What about mystery solving" Mr. E inquired

"Without the them it's pointless" Velma snapped

"Have you ever tried working with someone else" Mr. E asked

"No, but that is not the point" Velma growled

"If you want answers come to the Bloody Stake in one hour, you will meet an aquanitce of mine, and then you will have to do everything i say, because then you will work for me. i can assure you that working with me will have advantages, until then Velma, good-bye" Mr.E said

Velma resumed her work, thinking all the while about Mr. E's offer. Mr. E had some points but Velma would never admit that. The gang had left her, and the only other member of the gang that stayed in Crystal Cove didn't trust her anymore. As a matter of fact the month after Fred Jones Jr. had left Daphne Blake had started dating that Baylor Hotner guy from the stupid Dusk movies. Baylor was in Crystal Cove researching for Dusk 4: Still Dusk. There was some anger at Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers for choosing Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo over her. Velma sighed, she was all alone again. Velma decided to go to the Bloody Stake to see what Mr. E had to offer.

"Hot Dog Water" Velma inquired in surprise when she saw Mr. E's aquattince.

"Nice to see you too V" Hot Dog Water replied

"When did you get out of jail" Velma inquired

"They realesed me with good behavior and i reprogrammed the computer system to be more harsh and unforgiving in it's punishments" Hot Dog Water replied

"Okay then what does Mr. E require of me" Velma asked getting striaght to the point.

"Nothing much Velma, just check out a few odds and ends for me" Mr. E's voice replied

"Then you tell me what happened to the other members of the original Mystery Inc, Ricky Owens" Velma inquired with a slight smirk on her face

"Figured it out did you Velma, well then you must know that there are many more mysteries than the one that plagues Crystal Cove" Mr. E responded

**Velma's POV  
**Not again, I groan inwardly as Cry Baby Clown races down the center of the town. He has destroyed tourism for Cyrstal Cove. I am still working for Mr. E. Cry Baby Clown needs to be stopped. I snuck into the new Mayor's office and wait quietly as Cry Baby Clown terrorizes the sherrif. I am dressed in a long trench coat, a peice of colth with a voice modulator over my mouth, black gloves and a fedora.

"What have I got myself into" The new Mayor, Mayor Janet Nettles asks herself

"If you ask me I'd say it's mystery" I state stepping into the light.  
"Who are you?" Mayor Nettles asks me  
I toss a file folder on to her desk. Everyone's picture spills out including mine, "They call themselves Mystery Incorportaed. The dog's locked up on a farm upstate. You're on your own for tracking down the suggestion? Start want this mystery solved,bring them home."

I cross over to the window preparing to jump out, "Or your run as the new mayor of Crystal Cove is going to be short lived"

Two nights later I notice Fred running down the street being chased by Cry Baby Clown. He steps on one of the trap tiggers. He is quickly pulled out of the path of Cry Baby Clown and into to the alley way. Fred can't be seen by Cry Baby Clown so the Clown leaves.

"Hey I know this net" Fred exclaims

"You should, you built it" I reply, once again dressed in my trenchcoat ensemble.  
I cut Fred loose and drop down beside him. I can't help but smirk.

"Nice fur bed" I comment pointing at his scraggly beard and mustache.

"Wait, wry sense of humor tinged with a wiff of distain and superiority, Velma!" Fred says

"Who were you execpting Roashack" I say uncovering my mouth and he hugs me,

"Oh it is so good to see you Velma" He says

"Jinkies, I think this is the most PDA you have shown me ever" I exclaim

Shaggy and Scooby pull up in the Mystery Machine. The jump out and Shaggy calls out "Don't worry Fred we'll save you"

They try to grab me but I easily sidestep them. I pull off the hat and Cloth.

"It's nice to see you guys too" I say

"Velma?" They both say and then stand up and hug me.

"Oy where was this affection when we were dating?" I inquire

Fred drives us to the overlook, and we can see all the damage Cry Baby Clown has done.

"It's been chaos since you left. Cry Baby Clown has terrorized the town and he's destroyed tourism. At frist I didn't care. I didn't want anything to do with mystery solving" I say

"Becasuse of us. I'm sorry we left you behind Velma" Fred apologizes, "It wasn't personal."

"Yes it was" I respond, "I admit I messed up by not telling you that Angel was an orignal member of the first Mystery Incorporated. But leaving me, hurt. In the end though I realized I had to help and I couldn't do it alone. I'm not Mystery Incorporated, we all are"

"What about Angel and Mr. E?" Shaggy inquired

"And Pereciles" Scooby added

"No one has seen Mr.E since the night Fred's dad- I mean Mayor Jones was arrested. Angel came to my house once but I wouldn't talk to for Pereciles, I assumed drowned in the caves with the pieces of the planetspheric disc." I say

Scooby groan slightly at this statement.

"Scooby like whats wrong bud?" Shaggy inquired

"Pereciles survived I saw has the disc pieces" Scooby states

The End  
A/N: Wasn't going to reveal too much of the Season Two opening episode of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. As for Velma meeting up with Hot Dog Water and Mr. E, that is all based on what I think took place, I might have revealed a little of bit of info that was revealed in a few of the following episodes but oh well. Oh and you may have noticed that Mr. E or Ricky Owens was pushing Velma's buttons to piss her off. You will see that in the Web of The Dreamweaver. Any way Review, you know you want to!


End file.
